Star Gazer
by bella-rose91
Summary: The Torchwood team is faced with the sudden apearence of a stranger. will they be a threat or add to the madness ? ? ? this is sort of an introduction and there are a few other stories that will follow so stay tuned
1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Torchwood just a few characters and the story line

after a long indepth discusion with IndeMaat i have discovered that i am a bad writer and i have rewritten the whole story so i hope that this one is better lol let me know if its better or worse

**

* * *

**

**Who The Hell Are You?**

'Who the hell are you?' Jack had no idea who this girl was or why she was following him.

She stood about 30 yards away from him in the Plass, her hands placed strategically on her hips, and she had been following him for the past half hour as he weaved his way through the city streets.

'Oh that's nice.' The girl said smiling with surprise.

'Sorry. Who are you?' He asked again, this time politely.

The girl smiled at him ruefully before answering, her voice slightly husky in the cold, crisp Cardiff morning air.

'Names aren't important. As I'm sure you're well aware. Jack.'

'Excuse me?!' Jack said in surprise. 'How did you know my name?'

The girl just smiled again. He had never seen this girl before but he recognised her smile from somewhere.

'I read Jackie.' Her voice was cool and calm with just a hint of either cheek or malice.

Jack was so confused.

'Read. Read what? Books?' He asked, his voice hinting his annoyance.

The girls smile split into a laugh, an almost mocking laugh.

'Ha ha ha. I wish Captain, I wish. No I read more reliable sources than books.' Her face seemed to drop slightly and her eyes lost their sparkle. She fell silent, gazing into space.

Jack looked at the girl. She didn't look like a threat. Now that he looked at her she was very pretty. Her hair was a white blonde, like she had bleached it too many times, and it seemed to shimmer in the sun. Her eyes were not blue as you'd expect from one so blonde and pale, but a vivid shade of green. Like someone had carved emeralds for her eyes. And her figure was – for more for a better word – voluptuous. She had all the right curves in all the right places. After thinking that, Jack could hardly think of her as girl anymore. It just wasn't right.

'What's your name?' Jack asked again, softer this time.

The girl sighed before looking at him – she was going to be known as "the girl" until he had a name for her, Jack thought – her green eyes boring deep into his piecing blue ones.

'Addie.' She seemed to cringe away from her name, like it was a foul smell or something along those lines.

'Addie, right. Is there a last name to go with that?' Jack asked crossing his arms against his chest like he always did.

Addie hesitated, almost as if she feared it or was ashamed of it. She looked at the Captain, weighing up her chances of his reaction.

'Yeah, there is.'

'You going to tell me what it is?' asked Jack.

Addie shook her head. Her lips pressed tightly together.

'Do you need it?' She added after a reproachful look from Jack.

'It would be nice, so I know who you are.'

'More like so you can look me up, right?' Addie said, her eyes dancing with smugness.

Jack didn't answer. She was right and they both knew it. They stared at each other for a minute before Addie finally laughed.

'Fine, Gowper. Adeline Gowper.'

Jack smiled a self-satisfied smile, and Addie looked at him in disgust.

'Now, that wasn't so hard was it?'

Addie didn't reply but instead growled under her breath at him, which only made Jack laugh.

'You've got my name now, are you happy?' Addie said after Jack had finished laughing and he nodded in reply. 'Good, now shall we get back to business?'

'Business?' Jack was wary of Addie now.

What did she what?

'I want to join Torchwood.'

'Excuse me?!' Jack laughed.

This had to be some sort of joke.

'You heard me Jackie. I want to join Torchwood.'

Jack's jaw just dropped, he couldn't think of anything to say. He was just so stunned.

'Yes Jackie, I know about Torchwood. I know about every one inside. I know about what you do and how you do it. I know every monster you've faced, and . . . I know all about you.' Addie said, mastering a complicated mix of cheek and smugness.

Jack wasn't hearing this there is no way in hell he was hearing this. This girl was telling him she knew about Torchwood. But she can't know. Torchwood is top secret. They had a break in before which almost led to a book being published but they had managed to stop that. She just can't know.

Addie began to walk towards him, her hips swaying in a very familiar way.

'I know you've spent the past century and a half working for Torchwood.' She said as she walked closer. 'I know about what happened at midnight of the crossover to the 21st century. I know about your past. I know how old you are. I know you can't die. I know about the year that never was. I know about you and Ianto. I know about the Doctor. I know about the boy you have in you're morgue.' Addie was right in front of him now with hardly an inch between them.

'I know you wish there was some way you could save him but I know in your heart of hearts it's not possible, and I know you know that.'

'Stop!' Jack said breathless with disbelief, but Addie didn't flinch away.

He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with knowledge, as his were filled with anger.

'How do you know so much?' He said, but it sounded more like a whisper than the firm commanding voice he was aiming for.

Addie placed a delicate hand against his cheek and his body shivered under her touch.

'I see things Jackie.' She whispered her voice as soft as silk to his ears.

Jack abruptly turned on his heels and marched away from her leaving her alone in the middle of the Plass.

'You need me Jackie.' She called out after him. 'You'll come to see it soon enough.'

Jack stop dead in his tracks. What was this girl's deal. He began walking again and didn't stop until he was safely on the lift and the perception filter cloaked him. Then he turned around to face her. She was still standing where he'd left her. Her hands in the pockets of the sleeveless, floor length back coat she wore. He pressed a button on his wrist strap and he slowly descended into the Hub below, watching the girl the whole time. Just before he was total out of sight Addie lifted her hand out of her pocket and waved her fingers at him, smiling sweetly.

She could see him! Through the perception filter, she could to see him!


	2. You Need Me Jack

**You Need Me Jack**

Jack was fuming by the time he got into his office. He flopped into his chair and placed his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down before he did himself an injury.

How could that girl know so much? And how did she know it all? Jack had to think, what did she say? She could read. But what? She never did say. Stupid girl, he shouldn't have let her get to him like that. He knew there wasn't much hope for Grey but he could still try right?

There was a soft knock on his office door.

'Jack.' A soft tentative voice called into the silent room. 'Jack, love, are you alright?'

Jack looked up to see Ianto walking towards him.

'Jack what's wrong?' Ianto perched himself on the edge of the desk in front of Jack.

Jack breathed deeply calming himself even further before he answered.

'It's nothing really. I was just confronted by someone, a girl, and she just took me by surprise.'

Ianto knew that there had to be more to it so he kept his mouth shut and let Jack continue.

'She said she wanted to join Torchwood. She knew everything. About us what we do, how we do it. She knows about you and me, and the Doctor . . . and she knows about Gray. How can she know Ianto? It's just not possible.' Jack looked straight into Ianto's eyes and Ianto could see, for the first time, the anger he felt.

'Jack everything is going to be okay.' Ianto said. 'Look, check her out okay and if you're still not sure about her, just Retcon her. It's simple.'

Jack nodded in agreement. He felt himself calming down now even further. Ianto was always good for his nerves.

'Yeah, you're right.' He said with a little more confidence.

'Of cause I am.' Ianto laughed. 'I'll get Mickey or Gwen to do a background search when–'

'No!' Jack said a little louder than he intended. 'I'll do it. They have enough work to do as it is.'

'Okay, if you say so. Will you be alright now?' Ianto asked.

Jack smiled one of his heart breaking smiles.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, Ianto.'

Ianto stood up and kissed him softly before he left the office closing the door behind him.

Jack took a steadying breath before turning to his computer and typing two words into the search engine.

"Adeline Gowper"

He hit the enter key and the computer brought up a profile of the girl he was looking for.

_Name: Gowper, Adeline May_

_Date of Birth: 31st October 1990_

_Place of Birth: Perth, Scotland_

_Parents: Griffin, Annabel (Mother), Father unknown_

_Place of Residence: 26 Alice Street, Butetown, Cardiff, Wales_

_Occupation: Weapons Historian and Blacksmith_

Jack continued to read but the information was basic, impressive and very boring. Her school grades weren't high but all her teachers said that she could be great if she applied herself. He laughed to himself about that one. Didn't all teachers say that? Nothing about this girl really interested him. But how did she know so much about him?

Jack had a strange feeling that this wasn't the girl he met in the Plass. Sure the picture looked like her but the information just didn't seem to fit the girl he met.

Fed up with the computer he shut it down terminating the profile in the process. He walked out into the main area of the Hub to find Ianto coming up the steps towards him with a mug of steaming coffee.

'So what's the verdict?' Ianto asked handing Jack his mug.

'I'm not sure. She seems harmless enough, but I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head saying she's not safe. The girl I met this morning and what I saw on her profile, they aren't the same person.' Jack took a sip of his hot coffee and he instantly felt the calming powers of the drink as it slid down his throat.

'Well if you're not confident with her roaming the streets, you know what to do.' Ianto said as he walked over to Mickey's computer.

Yeah Jack knew what to do alright. Retcon her. But how would he get in contact with her.

'Ianto, I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head.' Said Jack taking a gulp of his hot coffee and regretting it instantly as it burned his throat on the way down.

'Sure. I'll buzz you when the other's get in . . . if they ever get in.' Ianto smiled then helped the Captain on with his great coat.

'Thanks but you don't need to, I'll be back soon enough. Where did I get you from Ianto Jones?' Jack asked with a smile that just screamed his gratitude for Ianto.

'I stalked you remember.' Ianto replied with a cheeky smile of his own.

'Oh yeah.'

The area around the bay was unusually quiet. Jack guessed it was probably due to the threatening storm clouds that hung over head. He aimlessly walked around the water's edge steadily getting closer to a figure sitting on a bench, staring out to the horizon. As he drew nearer he recognised the girl as Addie. He stopped just behind her; she didn't flinch or turn to see who it was.

'How long did it take you to look me up Jackie?' She asked her tone indifferent.

'Not long.' Jack replied much in the same manner. 'Once I calmed down I guess.'

She turned around to smile at him. Her green eyes sparkling once again and her lips stretched effortlessly over her pearly white teeth. She tapped to seat next to her, encouraging Jack to sit. He slowly walked around and sat next to her on the wooden bench, neither of them breaking eye contact.

'Not as quick as I thought, but as long as I predicted.' Addie said her smile dropping slightly but still retaining its electric vibe.

Jack smiled back, well tried to smile but he couldn't make it reach his eyes. Addie obviously saw this because she sighed and looked out to the bay.

'You've come to Retcon me have you?'

'Yeah, yeah I have. Are you scared?' Jack asked, a slight cheeky taunting edge to his tone.

A smile split across her face revealing her white teeth once again.

'Why would I be scared Jackie? I'm perfectly safe.'

'What?' Jack was getting slightly confused.

'I could take a hundred of your amnesia pills and I'll still have my memory.' Addie turned to face Jack and her smile widened at the sight of his horrified face. 'They don't affect me Jackie. And don't look at me like that. What did you find out about me?'

Jack was still shocked with what she said, that it took a few seconds for him to realise that Addie had asked him a question.

'Er . . . your profile, right. Your name is Adeline May Gowper. Very pretty I must say, you don't get many Adeline's or May's around these days. It's more of an old fashioned thing.' Jack laughed slightly to himself. 'You're born on Halloween in 1990. You were and able student at school. Your records said nothing about a father. You're Scottish born . . . but you don't have an accent. And you live on Alice Street.'

'But?'

'But . . . it's all a lie, isn't it?'

Addie's smile got bigger, but didn't look at Jack.

'Who are you, really?' Jack was annoyed, and when he was annoyed he was no longer rational.

'Myself Jackie. As are you.'

Addie reached into the inside pocket of her coat, which now that Jack could see it closer it was made of a soft leather. She pulled out a long rectangular card which she handed to Jack. He took it apprehensively. The card was red with a black edge which faded into the red.

Addie stood up from the bench and walked a few paces before she turned back to face him.

'You need me Jackie.' She said again, just like before. 'If you want your answers, you know where to go.' And with that she walked away without another glance back.

Jack watched her until she was almost out of sight then he turned to look at the card. He recognised it and tentatively he flipped it over. His whole body went rigid when he saw the picture on the other side.

'Ianto!' He said as calmly as he could over the coms. 'I'm taking the SUV; I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'Where are you off to Jack?' It was Gwen's voice that replied.

'I said Ianto, Gwen.'

'Yeah I'm here Jack. Do you want me to come with you?'

'No I'll be fine, thanks.' He smiled to himself at the kindness of his partner.

'We'll handle things here Jack, you just be careful.'

Jack ran to the SUV. The squeals of the tires could be heard from the hub and Gwen turned to Ianto, who just shrugged and went to busy himself with the coffee machine.


	3. Because I Said So

**Because I Said So**

The SUV screeched to a halt on a Cardiff street. Jack catapults outs of the car and runs down a flight of stairs before banging hard on a locked wooden door. The door opens slowly revealing an elderly man in a 19th century suit standing on the other side. Jack pushes past him ignoring his feeble attempts to take his coat. A long narrow hallway confronts him but Jack heads straight down to the end room. Once inside the room, he looks about him. There's the usual crowd of people in different clothes, sitting down or hanging around the walls.

Where is she?

'Got you!' Jack whispers under his breath as he eyes up a little girl sitting comfortably behind a table, consulting her cards.

Jack marches over to her and slams the card he was given down on the table. The action stung the palm of his hand but he was too angry to notice. The little girl looked up at him, without even the slightest hint of emotion on her face, she stares into his eyes. Jack looked deep into her brown ones as he pushed the card forward. The girl looked down at his hand as he lifted it off the card to reveal a picture of a man in a suit of silver amour brandishing a sword.

'I've been expecting you Captain.' The little girl said in a cool, even voice.

'Who is she?' Jack he said quietly, too angry to speak any louder.

He was passed annoyed and angry; he just wanted answers and fast.

The little girl looked up smiling sweetly ignoring the fury on Jack's face.

'She, Captain?'

'Yeah. Adeline Gowper. Why did you send her to me?'

'I didn't. She came to me.'

'What?'

Jack felt every muscle in his body melt, and he had to sit down in the opposite chair to stop himself from falling over. His face was drained of all his anger; he just stared at the girl.

'She was rather rude about it. She just sat down in front of me and told me to read her cards.' The girl watched as Jack's face slowly formed into a frown. 'I was amazed by what I saw but it happens sometimes.'

'What do you mean by what you saw? What did you see?!' Jack could feel the anger coming back but he was still in shock and that was the most powerful emotion in him at the present time.

'You need her Captain.'

'But why? Why do I need her?' He said .

'Because I said so!'

'That's not an answer.' The Captain said angrily.

'Do you really want to know the answer?' The little girl was wary of Jack's growing anger as she answered his many questions.

'Would I have come here if I didn't?"

The girl took the top card off the deck that lay to her left and handed it to Jack. He flipped it over this time confused.

In his hand he held the Three of Swords. The picture on the front was a red heart with three swords imbedded into it.

'And?' Jack asked ignorant of its meaning.

'You know what this means.' The little girl. 'Mr. Hopkins saw it, and it was the death of him and his team.'

Realisation hit Jack as the memory of that horrific night. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the haunting card he held.

'How will she stop this?' He said slowly and calmly.

'I cannot see.'

'But I need her regardless.' Jack sighed defeated.

He stood up from his seat, leaving the card on the table and began to walk away when he was called back.

'She's powerful Captain, don't underestimate her. Oh and by the way, I don't know an Adeline Gowper. But I do know one Adeline Guppy. Why don't you concentrate on her?'

What?

What was she on about? Jack had no idea. She was always talking about things that never made sense. He frowned at her smiling face. Think, what did her say again? Not Adeline Gowper, Adeline . . . Guppy?

GUPPY!

Jack snapped to attention every nerve in his body became alert as he was struck by what was said. Jack stared at the girl open mouthed, and she smiled back at him. Her lamp-like eyes churned his stomach like snakes writhing deep in his gut. When the shock had subsided enough for Jack to move again, he tore back to the SUV.

'Ianto!' He said over the coms slightly out of breath from running.

'Jack what's wrong? What happened?' Came the Welsh man's worried voice from the other end.

'I need you to look someone up for me.'

'Adeline Gowper?'

'No not Gowper. Guppy, Adeline Guppy.'

'I'm on to it Jack. You on your way back?'

Jack hesitated for a second.

Should he go back to the Hub or go after Addie?

'Jack I know what you're thinking . . . don't. We don't know what she's capable of. True you can't die but that's not the point at the moment.'

Ah, Ianto Jones! He was right; he was always right when it came to reason. Jack was distressed and scared, and reason just wasn't a priority at the moment.

'Okay, Ianto. I'm coming back.'

* * *

please let me know what you think . . . thanks for reading


	4. No, Us Personally

**No, Us Personally!**

The streets of Cardiff were becoming crowded in the morning traffic, which gave Jack time to think things through.

'Okay, what do we know?' Jack said allowed. 'She knows things, a lot of things. She said she can read things, but not books. I'm assuming she either can't or doesn't like to read books from our last conversation. Her last name is Guppy, not Gowper. There could be no connection there but seriously, how many Guppy's are there in Cardiff? Now that I think about it her smile is a dead ringer for Alice's. Any thing I've missed? Occupation, what did she do? She's a Weapons Historian. Emily always said Alice was good with guns, and she was it was crazy. And her address! She lives on Alice Street for crying out loud. Why didn't I pick it up from the beginn–'

'Jack.' Ianto said over the coms interrupting Jack's prattle. 'I haven't been able to find a profile for an Adeline Guppy but Gwen has found an Adeline Guppy on a blog page for Philosophy. The site's been running for ten-odd years but Adeline doesn't make an appearance until three years ago. It's rather interesting actually. Most of it is just rubbish but what she's saying is scarily accurate.'

'And what's the bad news, Ianto?' Jack knew the reluctant tone in Ianto's voice all too well for him to get away with anything these days.

'It's all on us. Everything Adeline has written is on us.'

'What Torchwood?'

'No Jack. Us, personally.'

There was silence on the other end of the line. Jack's knuckles had gone white on the steering wheel from gripping it so hard.

'What does she say?' Jack said quietly, to stop himself from either shouting or his voice breaking under the strain he felt now.

'Her first entry is dated the day before Suzie dies. It says "An unexpected death of one will change the destiny of another." And another dated . . .'

'Ianto?' Jack sounded worried, why did he cut off like that?

What had Ianto found?

'Dated two days before the incident with Lisa, Jack.' Gwen had taken over talking for Ianto.

Jack had thought that Ianto had past the hard parts about that but apparently not.

'What does it say, Gwen?' He asked softly not wanting to sound too concerned or worried, he would save that later for when he and Ianto were alone.

'It's a riddle. It says "What was hidden in plain sight, will uncover a tragic fight. One moment of gain, for a life time of pain."'

There was a moment of silence between the three colleagues, friends and companions. They all knew what the riddle meant, and no one wanted to be the first to break the silence.

'Is there any more?' Jack said bravely breaking the silence.

He was thankful to hear Ianto answer his question.

'Yeah. Not long after that Adeline posted one about the fairies I think. And another when the first victim went missing to those cannibals in the country. There are a few more after that, then there's a really weird one posted a month after you left us.'

'What does it say?' Jack asked tentatively, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer, but he was curious all the same.

'"Count down the timer, remember his name. Turn back the clock, forget the pain. In the eye of the storm, the memories remain. Turn back the clock, remember the pain." Wow that is rather scary. Jack how does she know that? No one is meant to remember that!' Jack was surprised to hear Martha's voice on the other end of the coms.

Her usual cool and pretty tones, had quickly tuned to ones of panic.

'Martha it's okay. She doesn't remember, he promised.'

'Jack, on a strictly professionally basis, I suggest that she should be Retconed!' Said Ianto, his voice sounding a little panicky through his cool Welsh vowels.

'We can't. She can't be Retconed. She told me it won't work on her.' Jack said his voice betraying the defeat he felt.

The amnesia pill had always been their solution, comfort blanket if you will. But now they were on their own, swimming in open waters without a life jacket.

'If she can't be Retconed, what's to stop her from remembering what happened?' Martha was defiantly panicking now, and Jack had to calm her down before she said anything she'll regret.

'Martha do you trust him?'

'Jack we–'

'Do you trust him?'

'Completely!'

'Then it will be fine. Besides technically, that year never really happened anyway. Now I need all of you to flag up as much as you can on this girl; using the last names Gowper and Guppy. School reports, medical records, blogs she's written, blogs written about her. Get everything; I don't want anything left unturned. I'm only two minutes away.'

Jack turned around another corner into the parking lot for the SUV. He slowly parked the car knowing he would have to calm down a lot before he entered the Hub. The others always fed off his energy, and he was their leader, he had to be calm. He was breathing deeply in the lift, calming his nerves. The cog door rolled back and what he heard was not what he had expected. He walked up the steps to find Martha laughing, and the others looking at her like she'd gone mad.

'What did I miss?' Said Jack as he got closer.

'I have no idea.' Ianto said wide eyes as they watched Martha regaining control and stop laughing.

'I'm sorry Jack. It's just Adeline's last blog. I thought I was funny.' Martha said between gasps of air. 'It says "The face of the Ancient One will reveal his name."'

"And you thought that was funny?' Gwen asked dryly, failing to see the comedy in that.

'Yes well. The thing is I know "the Ancient One" from my travels. And all I can say is that in the situation that he said it, it was funny. I'll never be able to look at jars in the same way again."

Jack was giving Martha a funny look, like she had gone mad.

'Oh come on, don't tell me you don't look at things differently after everything you've seen.'

Jack smiled at her as he thought about it.

'I don't like gas masks, I'll never be able to listen to Glenn Miller without thinking of Rose. World War II will never be the same. I can look at Darleks and laugh while everyone around me quivers with fear. And I'll never be able to look at bananas in the same way again.' Jack laughed at the last part and Martha didn't suppress her smirk. 'Oh . . . and I can't and won't do bondage.'

Jack turned around and to his surprise found Mickey frozen on the steps, his mouth hanging open.

'Where the hell have you been?' Gwen yelled over everyone's laughter at Mickey's petrified face.

'I – I – I slept in. I walk in on the wrong part of the conversation didn't I?' Mickey managed to say as the laughter calmed down.

Jack smiled at the boy he once thought was annoying and useless.

'Yeah you did.' He said still laughing.

'What I miss?'

'A lot. We've . . . well I've been confronted by a girl who knows way too much about us.'

'What? Torchwood?' Mickey said snapping out of his state of shock.

'No, us. Personally. And now I've just been told I have to hire her.'

'What?!' Shouted everyone together.

'Hey! I don't like it any more than you do.'

'But why, Jack? Why do you have to hire her if she's a threat?' Martha asked.

'Because . . .' Jack struggled with the truth. It was hard for him to hear it, how would his team deal with it? He could say that he was told by a 10 year-old girl, who has probably live through the past three centuries, but then that would spark more questions then he was prepared to answer. In the end he settled with what he had been told all morning. 'Because I need her.'

'In what way?' Ianto's beautiful Welsh vowels were strained as he asked the question.

'I don't know, Ianto.' Jack's voice was calm and low but the little glint that Ianto could see in his eyes told him there was nothing for him to fear. 'Mickey.'

'Yeah Boss?'

'I need you to flag up what you can on this girl. Everything and anything you can.'

'Jack if she's a threat to us, why are we doing this? We should be trying to find a way to stop her.'

Gwen was right; they should be trying to find a way to stop her. But Jack had been told by the only person he would do anything for.

He sighed deeply knowing his team would hate him for this.

'Because I said so.'

* * *

so readers what do you think ? ? ?


	5. We're In For It Now

**We're In For It Now**

'Jack!' Came the familiar shout through the Hub.

Jack jumped up from his desk and was at the computers in a flash. Ianto stood there staring at the screen. Everyone else had gathered around too.

'What?' He asked completely confused about what Ianto was looking at.

'Jack she's a direct descendant of Alice.'

'Alice? As in Alice Guppy?'

'Yeah. How many Alice's do you know? Wait . . . don't answer that.' Ianto said clearly irritated.

'Oh god! We're in for it now.'

Jack stared at the computer trying to find some fault in Ianto's findings.

'Yeah, what's your point Jack?'

'Alice Guppy is in the morgue.'

There was silence as Ianto, Jack and Gwen looked at each other wide eyed.

'Oh . . .' Ianto breather deflating.

'She's in the morgue, so what?' Martha said into the silence.

'If you're in the morgue it's because you've died in the line of duty.' Gwen said turning to face Martha.

'So she could have had kids. How long ago was this anyway?' said Mickey joining the conversation.

'Late 19th early 20th century. Back when you had to be devoted to the job 24/7. There was none of this family business like there is now. And besides, Emily would have killed Alice if she'd gotten pregnant.'

'Why?' Asked Gwen turning back to face Jack, with her head on a slight tilt.

'Because they were partners.' Jack said smiling ruefully at her.

'In what way?' Mickey asked totally oblivious to the effect the question had.

When he looked up at Jack he jumped at the seductive look the Captain's face that was so close to his.

'In every way.' Jack half whispered.

Mickey's face froze in a look of shock which made every one laugh.

'Any chance Alice could have had the child before she joined Torchwood?' Ianto asked.

'It's a possibility. Alice never talked about her past.'

'A bit like you Jack.' Smiled Gwen.

'Oh no. I tell a few things here and there. She said nothing. All I know is that she was in jail for theft when Emily found her.'

'There isn't much in the archives either, but I'll see what I can dig up.' Ianto offered, any excuse to escape to his sanctuary.

'Fine, but don't be too long we need that information and fast.' Jack agreed letting his lover escape to his hideout.

Ianto nodded then quickly headed in the direction of the archives. As Ianto walked away so did the others, to see what they could find on Adeline.

'Boss.' Mickey said tapping Jack, who stood behind him. 'I've managed to track down Adeline's medical records.'

'Under what name.' Jack asked turned to look at the screen.

'Gowper. She has good physical health but she is constantly in the emergency department.'

'For what?'

'Cuts, bruises, deep wounds, broken bones, you name it.'

'What ever she's doing it's not pretty.' Jack said looking at the screen. 'Good work Mickey.' He added patting his shoulder.

'Thanks Boss.'

'Jack.' Called Gwen as she came over with her hands full of papers. 'I got Andy to look these up for me from the station.'

'Wow that was quick.' Jack said smiling, evidently impressed.

'I called him while you were out.' Gwen said almost sheepishly as she handed the papers to Jack.

'She's got a criminal record?' He asked looking at Gwen and not the papers.

'No. Registration forms, for firearms.'

'Firearms?'

'As in more than one. She's got fifteen registered. Who knows haw many that aren't.'

'Wow! That's almost as many as we have? But if she's using guns then that would explain the injuries. Mickey anything about gunshot wounds on her medical reports?'

'Nothing Boss. Plenty of injuries but nothing like that.' Said Mickey from behind Jack.

'Okay, that's weird.' Martha said more to herself than to anyone else.

'Care to elaborate on "weird" Martha?' Jack said with his usually smirk. 'Cause a lot of things classify as "weird" around here.'

'Okay, we thought that Adeline's last entry was eighteen months ago, yeah. Just before you left here. But we're wrong. It was just over six months ago, just before the Earth was taken by Davros.'

'What does it say Martha?' Ianto said emerging for the archives empty handed.

'"He is coming, the three fold man. He dances in the lonely places. I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and dived a thousand times. Death is coming, I can see it. So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames. This is have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. He will be here as witness at the end of everything. He and his precious children of time. I have seen at the time of ending, his soul will be revealed. His children will gather, and one of them will die. I have seen the end of everything Dalek."'

'Yeah that is creepy.' Ianto said eyeing up the blog entry as he passed it to the other computer.

'Tell me about it. But the thing is she doesn't write anything for a year after what we thought was her last entry. Just think of all those things that happened last year, let alone what happened while I was here. But she writes nothing.'

'Odd.' Jack said to him self and then promptly lost himself in his thoughts for a few second. 'Any luck of finding where she works.' He said out loud, once he remembered where he was, hoping someone would answer.

'Unemployed.' Ianto so consulting his screen.

'You're kidding.' Jack said turning to Ianto, an eyebrow raised.

'Well technically she doesn't have a job, but she does do a lot of free lance work as a blacksmith.'

'Wow! They still have blacksmiths these days?' Mickey said looking up at Ianto from where he sat on the chair next to him.

'Well they don't make armor and swords these days, mainly horse shoes and things like that.' Ianto said smiling at Mickey. 'Although . . .' He continued, 'I wouldn't be surprised if she was making swords and armor.'

'If she's making armor she's not wearing any of it.' Mickey said shaking his head. 'I could say that some of these injuries were made from swords or knifes. But . . .' Mickey wheeled around in his chair to face Martha. 'I'm going to need a second opinion.' He said with a cheeky smile. 'Doc?'

Martha rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and slapped him playfully on the arm. There was silence for few minutes as she read the screen, except for the occasional tap on the keyboard.

'It's possible. But the only way she'd have gotten these is from some pretty intense fighting.'

Jack was quiet for a bit weighing up the information in his head.

'Okay this is good. Anything on her family? We know her mother's name, any trace of her?' He said looking about him.

'Deceased.' Martha said still checking the medical records.

'When?' Jack asked folding his arms across his chest.

'Canary Wharf.'

'Shit! Really?' Ianto asked his voice strained slightly.

'Yeah. It doesn't say what her position was only the date she died.' Martha replied, her tone matching Ianto's.

'Okay, so as far as we know she's an orphan.' Jack said realising the pain between his colleagues', closing the conversation down very quickly.

There was a moment of silence, unspoken words of comfort that passed between Martha and Ianto. Martha placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder as she went back to her desk. This tiny action was unnoticed by Gwen who didn't really understand the battle all that much but Mickey saw the silent gesture and his face was suddenly riddled with guilt. He could feel his gut clenching with the same emotion. The others obviously picked up on this for both Martha and Ianto smiled at him and Jack playfully ruffled what hair he had.

'Is that everything we've got on her?' Jack asked after a few seconds had passed.

'Pretty much.' Gwen said looking at them all with her eye brows raised. 'What do we do know, Jack?'

'We find her.' Jack replied placing his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

'Well we don't have to look very far.' Ianto said tapping a few keys on his key board then looking up at the screen. 'She's outside.

'What?!' Everyone said in perfect unison as they crowded around Ianto at his station next to Mickey.

'Where?' Jack demanded, his brow furrowing deeply.

'On the lift.' Ianto said matter-of-factly in the only way Ianto could.

'What is she doing there?' Martha asked a little breathy, almost at a whisper.

'Well Ms Jones, she appears to be sitting down and reading what look like Tarot cards.'

Ianto grinned at Martha cheekily as she retuned it with an evil glare.

'Ianto how long has she been sitting there.' Jack asked.

'Let me just check.' Ianto tapped a few more keys and the CCTV footage sped backwards.

They all watched the screen, then after a minute or two Ianto tapped another key and images began to move at normal speed.

The camera showed a perfect shot of the lift and the area around it. They all watched a girl – Jack instantly recognised as Adeline, by her unique sense of fashion – walk straight up to the lift and sit down. Ianto stopped the play back and the whole team stared at the image of the girl waving up at the CCTV camera.

'Oh she is toying with us.' He said as he squinted at the tiny figure on the screen.

'Yeah, welcome to my world.' Jack said with a special glint in his eyes that was really only meant for Ianto.

'Okay, she has been sitting there since 7:30.' Ianto said, not wanting to test the subject of "toying with" with Jack, not while their colleagues were around. 'And it is now . . . 9:30. So she's been sitting there for two hours.'

'She's not about to go away is she Jack?' Gwen said with a smile, but it was more of a statement than a question.

'Nope.'

'So what do we do?'

Jack stood back from the computers so as to get a better look at his team's faces, all of them wearing the same bewildered look.

'We bring her in!'


	6. What Happened To You?

Sorry everybody for the really really late update . . . I sorta got side tracked with a billion other stories that I just keep writing . . . and I hand write them all out so transferring them to the computer is so tedious and annoying . . . I so gotta get a smart pen.

Any way, please enjoy and let me know you think, reviews are always welcome.

**

* * *

****What Happened To You?**

Jack strolled out into the Plass, his great coat trailing behind him. The sky was still dark and threatening but that didn't stop a few people braving a quick dash across the Plass. With determination reeking off of him, Jack marched up to Adeline and stopped in front of her.

'Two of spades: conflict.' She said totally ignoring Jack standing over her. 'Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark man, possibly troubled, one who does not like the questioner.' She slyly looked up at Jack, an annoying grin on her face. 'Hello Jackie.'

Jack didn't reply to her greeting, instead he looked down at her with mixed emotions on his face. Addie quite easily picked out annoyance, confusion and weariness, but the others were hard to decipher.

'What's wrong Jackie? You're not smiling.'

'You're what's wrong. You don't make any sense. How can you know so much Adeline?'

'Addie, please.'

'Fine. How do you know so much about everything?'

'I read Jackie. I've already told you that.' Addie looked out towards the bay, not wanting to look at Jack any longer.

'But you never said what.' Asked Jack.

Addie was silent as she continued to look out towards the bay.

'Addie what do you read?'

'I read everything Jackie.' She said turning to face him, her eyes filled with something Jack hadn't seen before – well at least not in her eyes. 'I read cards mostly, but also faces and anything else I can get my hands on. But lately I've been getting these . . . visions.'

'You get visions?' Jack asked incredulously, not sire whether to believe her or not.

'I know it's hard to believe, but with the things you've seen Jackie you've got to believe me. At least a tiny bit?'

They both stared into each other's eyes trying to figure the other out. Until finally, after a minute, Jack slowly nodded.

'Okay.' He said. 'I believe you. To an extent.'

'Good.' Addie grinned broadly, and, once again, tapped the spot next to her inviting the captain to sit.

He obliged, grinning also, and took the spot Addie offered. As Jack sat down he noticed Addie placing her cards inside an old, rusty tin box and then stashing the box inside her coat pocket. They sat there in silence looking about them until Jack had had enough of the cold, hard floor.

'You want to go grab a coffee? I can't promise it'll be as good as Ianto's.' He said into the silence, turning to face Addie.

'Sure. You paying?'

They both laughed and Jack jumped to his feet, then promptly turned to help Addie up.

He wondered if he should ask the others to follow with the CCTV network, but if he said anything now Addie would hear and the whole point was for her not to know. But she probably knew already, what with her "visions" and all. Besides his team should be smart enough to figure it out.

They would follow him, wouldn't they?

'Coming?' Addie called for a few passes in front, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

She began to walk in to direction of a few cafés and Jack took this opportune moment to look up at the CCTV camera and nod once, hoping his team would get the message, before hurrying off to catch up with Addie.

They sat in a crowded café, each with a cup of hot coffee in their hands. Jack noted it would never meet Ianto's standards, but it was still pretty good coffee. He noticed that Addie was looking at him, almost waiting for him to say something. Jack took a sip of his coffee before he spoke.

'I just have one question . . .'

'Liar!' Addie snorted.

'Okay, fair call. I have a few questions, but we'll get to those. I'm sure everyone will want to aks the same questions.'

'How thoughtful of you Jackie.'

'Why?' Jack said after a short pause. 'Why us? Why now?'

Addie took a few sips of her coffee before she answered.

'Because . . . I was told to.' She said slowly, making sure not to look Jack in the eye.

'Addie what I meant is, why didn't you come to us before, when you first started to see these things happening?'

'Honestly, Jackie. You of all people should know the answer to that. Wibbly-Wobbly –'

'Timey-Whimey. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.'

'Besides,' She added taking another sip, 'it's wasn't my place.'

'What do you mean it wasn't your place?' Jack said astonished knowing it was a pitiful attempt at an excuse.

'It wasn't my place!' Addie said slowly, looking straight at Jack. 'I might see what's happening but that doesn't mean I can interfere. You lot have to sort things out for yourselves. That's the way it has to be, and I can't do anything about it. The curse of being a seer.' Addie's voice had escalated, verging on hysterical.

'Okay, okay.' Jack said calming her down.

They each took another sip of their coffee, and Jack noticed that Addie wasn't looking at him, or anything else for that matter. She seemed edgy all of a sudden, like she was trying to flinch way from something. She took another sip of her coffee and Jack noticed, as she raised her cup to her mouth, her hand shook slightly.

'What happened to you Addie?' He asked, his voice soft and smooth but Addie jumped at the sound of it.

She swallowed a few times before speaking in a quiet voice that shook slightly.

'Something terrible Jackie, and it's my fault.'

She looked at Jack, her eyes glassy as if she was about to cry and a look of ut-most-pain that Jack hadn't seen in years. Then she turned to look out the window again.

'Umm . . . It was about four years ago by now. The was . . . well, for lack of a better word, a battle. A huge battle. It effected everyone.' She turned her head sharply to look straight into Jack's eyes. 'The Battle at Canary Wharf. I saw it. I saw everything. It was my first vision. At first I thought I'd gone mad, but then I just figured it was only a day dream. I didn't tell my mum, I didn't see a need to. The next day I kissed her goodbye, she went to work and I went to school, same as always. But she never came home that night . . . I guess not many people did that day. Mr. Jones is a very lucky man. He hid, but at such a cost. He had to watch them take his girlfriend away to be converted. Mr. Smith was even luckier.' Addie smiled to himself, her eyes distant and her face blank of anything other than the smile. 'Before then, I use to mess around with cards, crystal-balls, all that jazz. So when I had the vision . . . Mum never really liked me dabbling with the occult. "It'll be the death of you one of these days." she'd always say. But she was wrong.'

Jack had no idea what to say. What do you say in these situations? He know what to do with Ianto, but that didn't really apply here. She had seen the battle before it was played. That couldn't be good for one's head.

'I keep thinking,' she continued, sniffing and wiping the tears from her cheeks, 'that if I said something, anything, then maybe, just maybe . . .'

She trailed off staring, unseeing, out the window.

'I'm so, so sorry. I know how you feel, really I do.' Addie turned her tear stained face to Jack, and he was relieved to see that it was focused and not as troubled as before. 'But we can't change what happened, what has to happen.'

She nodded, wiping away the rest of the tears and draining the last dregs of her coffee.

'Shall we go?' Jack asked after a few seconds.

They were out of the café and back onto the busy streets in not time, walking in silence.

To on-lookers they looked like they had been plucked out of the time and then dumped in the 21st century. Addie more so than Jack with her shirt resembling that of a poet's from the 18th century.

'So . . .' She said after a while, looking up at Jack. 'Are you going to take me into the Hub?'

To Jack, Addie seemed and looked innocent enough, but he still had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

'Can I trust you?' He asked.

'Can I trust you, Jackie?'

Jack looked at her, her face strangely serious and expectant. He knew what she meant, but nowadays that really wasn't an issue.

'Yeah, I think you can. I think a couple a hundred years out weights two.

'Suppose you're right. Yeah you can trust me Jackie, but I don't expect everyone else to.'

They continued to walk on the direction of the Plass, but – much to Addie's disappointment – they walked straight past the water tower.

'Aren't we taking the "tourist" entrance?' She asked, a very cheek glint in her eyes.

Jack smiled to himself before turning to look at her.

But you're not a tourist, are you?

'Very true.'

They both laughed as they headed towards the tourist office. When they reached the door Addie looked up at the building as Jack unlocked the door.

'Now this is the entrance for tourists.'

Jack shook his head as he let her into the office, closing and locking the door behind them.


End file.
